sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Master Spirit
The Master Spirit is a character owned by me. She is a spirit created from the radiation of the Master Emerald, made as a half-incarnate. She is only able to communicate with River the Echidna. Basic Information Age: Unknown Gender: Appearance of female, but is technically unknown Race: Chaos half-incarnate Home: Angel Island (inside the Master Emerald) Personality The Master Spirit is cold, serious, and seemingly cares only for her objectives and goals. Being somewhat like a servant of the Master Emerald, she assumes that she is nothing more than just a servant, and therefore tries to show little to now emotion. She is also very judgemental towards most mortals, believeing that all but a select few are selfish, stupid, and unreasonable. Despite this belief, she doesn't hate them, she just prefers to not interact with them. Whenever she shows basic emotions, like happiness, sadness, or anger, she immediately tries to return to her emotionless state. This is due to the fact that she believes emotions are exclusively mortal traits, and she doesn't want to seem like a mortal. Abilities Being a Half-Incarnate, she is only able to have a piece of the Master Emerald's true power. She is unable to speak, can only control the other Chaos Emeralds for a very short time, and has very weak psychokinesis powers. She can levitate objects for a limited amount of time and is surprisingly fast. She can also use Chaos Control and Chaos Spear to attack, but a more powerful chaos-related attack recoils and damages her. She can also possess the body of River the Echinda, causing her to go into her "Emerald Form", which is like a super form, but somewhat weaker in defense. History The Master Spirit has long been dormant within the Master Emerald, only emerging every so often. Many years prior to the events between the Echidnas and Perfect Chaos, she was given the goal to find or create a prophet for the Master Emerald, so that the jewel would be able to communicate with mortal beings. She had made many attempts, but whenever she attempted to give the abilities to hear the Emeralds to a person, that person would die due to an overexposure of the Chaos energy that radiated off of her. Then, she had attempted to do the same thing to a Chao, which resulted in the creation of Chaos 0. He did not die, but he was also unable to speak as well. So he served as a guardian of both the Emerald and the Chao. However, after the events of Perfect Chaos, the Master Spirit had returned to dormancy inside of the Master Emerald. 4000 years afterwards, she was summoned again to find a prophet, and she came up with the idea that she would have to give the Chaos abilities to someone before they were born, since every other attempt had failed in death. Her first attempt was another Echidna, but she was too late and he was born before she could give him the abilities. However, he would later serve as the next guardian of the Master Emerald. Finally, she had attempted to find a prophet in Sandopolis, and fortunately, she had found a soon-to-be mother, which would work perfectly. She had exposed the Echidna woman to the Chaos radiation, and surprisingly, she was not physically effected at all. But the Master Spirit knew that her child would be the one effected. She had waited for the child to be born, and when she was born, the spirit waited a year longer until the mother suddenly died from the radiation. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to take the child Prophet to the Master Emerald, she had appeared in front of her one night, but the girl's father quickly saw the spirit as a threat and ran from the Island when she appeared again. He had evaded her over the course of four years, and by the time the spirit had finally found them, the child Prophet was no where, and only her father remained. She had quickly assumed that the girl had died or simply dissappeared, and with a sudden feeling of anger, she had attacked him. He didn't die, but instead transformed into a Chaos Monster, and she left him to forever wander without purpose. She returned to Angel Island in shame, and receeded back into dormancy for 9 years. Finally, one day, an Echidna girl with odd colors had appeared, and the Master Spirit immediately knew that she had suceeded... Trivia - She does technically have a voice, but like Chaos 0 and Chaos Negative, what she's saying is completely inaudible. Her voice is very difficult to describe, but the best example of it is the sound that a Nirnroot makes in The Elder Scrolls series. - the Master Spirit's head spikes/quills/things are intentionally designed to match Chaos 0's head spikes/quills/things - her picture was actually done with an experimental version of shading in order to make it look more "glowy" - She is not as old as the Master Emerald - Her personality is based off of Raava from the Legend of Korra series. Ironically, she can temporarily fuse with River, just like how Raava can fuse with the Avatar. This was completely unintentional... Category:Females Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Neutral Category:Spiritual Characters